Amelia
by Midnight349
Summary: During the battle for New Orleans and the battle against Silas, Klaus's baby ended up being seperated from its family. Now 17 years later, Amelia Foster moves to Mystic Falls after the death of her parents. She'll soon discover that Mystic Falls isn't the boring town that she always thought it was, and she'll learn more about who she is along the way.
1. Arrival

**Chapter 1**

**Mystic Falls: 5 Miles Ahead**

There was the sign that lead to my new home. I mentally sighed as I continued to drive. My name is Amelia Iris Foster; I'm 17 years old and most recently an orphan. My parents were in a horrible car accident last month, both had died on impact. Now I was moving from the glorious town of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, to the small boring town of Mystic Falls, Virginia to live with my grandparents. I had nothing against my grandparents, infact I'm very much close to them, it's just that I hate to live in such a small boring town; nothing ever exciting goes on there.

I reached Mystic Falls about four in the afternoon. It was just the same as it was last year when I had visited my grandparents. I was thankful that my grandparents lived near the shopping area of Mystic Falls; at least I would have something to do. I shut my car off as soon as I pulled in front of my grandparents three story house. I quickly got out of the car and got my luggage from the back. Then I heard the front door opening, I turned around and saw my grandmother running towards me.

"I'm so glad you got here safe" she said pulling me into a big hug.

"Thanks Grandma" I said hugging her back.

Grandma put her hands on my shoulders and studied me.

"How you been Amelia" she asked looking a little worried.

I gave her a smile and said "I've been doing good, it's been getting better each day, trust me.

"Well lets go on inside and get you settled, your grandpa is inside dying to see you" she said while helping getting some of my luggage.

When we got inside grandma lead me to the living room where grandpa was probably sitting on his chair and watching the baseball game.

"Amelia" grandpa shouted with excitement and came over to hug me.

"Hey gramps" I said smiling while hugging him back.

"Look at you more beautiful than ever, I'm so glad you'll be living with us" he said continuing to hug me.

"Okay Jimmy, we'll celebrate later, I'm sure Amelia would like to get settled into her new room" Grandma said leading me upstairs.

Grandma led me all to the third floor of the house and to the room at the end of the hall. I was surprised at the bedroom, because it was decorated just like I was planning on it. The bed was a full queen size with black sheets and a blanket with butterfly's colored black and white. The floors were wooden with some mats on the ground. The desk she had gotten for me was huge with a lot of space for my books and all that. All over the walls there were butterflies and flowers.

"Wow grandma this is amazing, you didn't have to do this, I could have done it" I said admiring the room.

"It was no trouble darling, I wanted to do something special to make you feel welcome" she said.

After a few moments of silence grandma said something that surprised me.

"You know this used to be your mother's old room" she said.

"Really" I said turning to her surprised.

Grandma nodded and said "Yea she always wanted the room on the third floor, for privacy, I figured you would like your privacy as well."

"I love it even more now that I know that" I said imagining my mom in this very room.

I couldn't help remember all the times my mother and I spent together. I remember my first date and helped me go out dress shopping for the occasion, or the time that I was in the hospital for appendix, she was with me every minute.

"I miss her so much" I said out loud.

Grandma seeing my sadness came and hugged me very tight.

"I miss her too sweetheart, but your mother wouldn't want us to continue grieving, she would want us to move on with our lives" grandma said trying to comfort me.

"I know she would" I replied back.

"Well then I'll leave you alone to get settled in, I'll call you when supper is ready" Grandma said before leaving the room.

I just stood around looking at my new room, thinking that there's no going back now, this is my new home from now on. I looked at the mirror at the corner and realized how truly exhausted I am. My brown hair was sort of messy, but not too much, but under my olive green eyes there were dark circles under them. I wanted to take a nap, but I want to get all my unpacking done before anything else.

After I got all my unpacking done, I was about to go take a nap, but then my grandma came up to tell me it was time for dinner. I mentally groaned, but got myself off the bed and headed downstairs.

Grandma had made my favorite dinner, which was chicken parmesan with garlic bread and salad. I was so hungry, driving from Pennsylvania to Virginia was a long ride and I only stopped a few times for food because I wanted to get here quicker.

"So have you settled in ok Amelia" Grandpa asked.

I nodded and said "Yea I got everything all unpacked and put away finally"

"I almost forgot to tell you, we finally got you enrolled in eleventh grade over at Mystic Falls High school, you start on Monday" grandma said before taking another bite of her food

Great a whole new school, where I have to make new friends. I love my grandparents to death, but I wish they would've moved to Philadelphia to take care of me so I wouldn't have to leave any of my friends behind.

"Don't you worry Amelia I'm confident you'll make friends fast" grandpa said noticing my worried expression.

"Thanks Gramps I'm sure I will too" I said really hoping that would be true

After supper was over I took a quick shower and decided to go to bed early. It was Friday, which meant I had 2 more days until I start school. I was really nervous, I've always hated change. I was a fool to think that everything will always stay the same; my parent's death had defiantly changed that view. Anything can happen in a blink of an eye good or bad.


	2. School

**Chapter 2**

I mentally groaned as I heard the alarm clock signaling me to wake up for the first day of school. I reluctantly got up from bed and went over to my dresser to pick out clothes for the day. I decided to wear a strapless black shirt with a jean jacket over it, with some black jeans. I quickly grabbed the clothes and headed into the shower.

After getting a shower and blow drying my hair, I headed downstairs where grandma and grandpa were eating some breakfast.

"Morning Amelia, I made you a plate on the counter" grandma said smiling at me.

"Thanks" I said grabbing the plate of pancakes and bacon.

We ate in silence as grandpa read the newspaper and grandma went to go do the dishes.

"Ready for school Amelia" Grandma said.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said putting all my stuff into my backpack.

"Don't worry you'll be fine dear" Grandpa said giving me a hug before I left with grandma.

As Grandma drove towards the school I just looked out the window at the passes buildings all around.

"Amelia why don't you walk around the town for a while after school today to know your surroundings" Grandma said.

I groaned and said "I don't know grandma."

"Oh come on the only way if you make friends if you go out and socialize" she said as we parked in front of the school.

"Okay fine I'll do it" I said giving in as we walked into the school.

After about an hour of doing all kinds of paperwork I finally got my schedule and was on my way to first period, which was English. I stopped at my locker to put my stuff away before I went to class. I guess I opened my locker door too fast, because as soon as I opened it I heard someone say ouch. I quickly turned around and saw a tall African American boy with short hair holding his nose.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't see you" I said panicking worried that I might have broken his nose.

The boy just shook his head and said "It's fine it was probably my fault I wasn't watching where I was walking at.

When he removed his hand from his face I saw that his nose was a little swollen with a cut on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry here's something to clean it up with" I said handing him a tissue from my purse.

"Thanks" he said putting the tissue on his nose and then took his off again.

"You new here I haven't seen you before" he said studying me.

"Yea I just moved here on Friday, I'm Amelia Foster" I said offering my hand to shake his.

He shook my hand and said "My name is Jordan Owens."

It was strange the moment our hands touched I felt electricity flowing through my entire body. I could tell he could feel it too because he looked at me like he just discovered a shocking secret.

Suddenly Jordan busted out laughing and said "I must say this is one of the weirdest meetings I ever had.

"Same here" I said giggling.

"So where you heading to" Jordan asked me.

"English in room 221" I said looking at my schedule.

"Come one I'll walk you to the room" he offered.

Soon we were outside the English classroom.

"Thanks for the walk" I said smiling at him.

"No problem if you need anything else let me know, I'm always hanging around near the lunchroom" he said before walking away.

He seemed very nice, but I can't help but get this feeling that there is more to him than meets the eye. I just shrugged the thought off and headed inside the classroom to give the teacher my slip.

**Normal POV**

After dropping off Amelia at her classroom, Jordan immediately went into the boy's bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw that his swollen nose was going back to normal and the cut on his check was healing itself. **I never felt such energy before, but there's no doubt about it she is one of us **Jordan thought surprised by this revelation

**Amelia's POV**

School thankfully went fast; the classes weren't so bad so I think I'll have a pretty good year. Besides Jordan I really didn't talk much to other people, unless I really had to. Currently I was walking through town like my grandma wanted me to. I thought it was pointless, I've been through the town many times when I came to visit, I know where everything is.

After walking through town for about an hour I decided to head back home. As I was walking home I heard a strange noise. It was like music blowing in the wind. My curiosity got the best of me and I walked towards where the music was coming from. I could tell I was getting closer each minute because it got louder and louder. Then it suddenly stopped just as it had come, leaving me very confused. It was then I realized I was in part of a neighborhood I didn't recognize. I could I have never been in this part of the neighborhood before in the past. When I looked behind me I was shocked to see a beautiful house. The house looked like it was two story, but it expanded from the right and left. The driveway it's self was pretty big too. The beauty of the house however was tarnished by junk in the entire yard, the grass looks like it hasn't been cut in years and I could tell some of the wood from the house was falling apart.

"Hello are you lost" a voice called out.

I turned around and saw a girl around my age, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a frilly pink shirt and jeweled jeans. Before I could say something she started to speak again.

"You're the new girl aren't you" she asked.

I sighed and said "Yea I'm Amelia."

"I'm Jennifer, but you can call me Jen" she said shaking me.

She suddenly let go of my hand, looking very shocked.

"You ok" I asked.

She suddenly composed herself and said "Yea it was just shock was all"

She was right there was that electric feeling when our hands touched, just like with Jordan earlier. How strange

"So where you from" Jen asked changing the subject.

"Philadelphia" I said.

"That's cool, so you like Mystic Falls so far" she asked.

I shrugged and said "It's alright I've been here a few times in the past, so I know where everything is, except I've never been in this part of town before.

Jen just giggled and said "Mystic falls is not as small as you think, the part your probably talking about the shopping area this is part of town that is a little further from that."

I guess that makes sense, I never really bothered going far beyond the shopping part. I guess that's my own stupidity right there.

"So you live in this house" I asked pointing to the house behind us.

Jen shook her head and said "No, no one's lived in that house for years, people are usually afraid of that house.

"Why" I asked curiously.

"I don't know all the details, but about 17 or 18 years ago an entire town square was murdered" she said.

"Murdered are you serious" I asked shocked that something like an entire town square being murdered happened in a little town as this.

Jen nodded and said "Yea, I don't know how they were murdered, but the two brothers who lived here were considered suspects, but before anything could happen they just disappeared into thin air and no one has ever seen them since then."

"What were their names "I asked curiously?

Jen thought about it for a moment and said "I really don't remember, all I know is their last name was Salvatore.

Salvatore how strange I felt like I've heard that name somewhere from before.

"Well I should get going it's getting late" I said noticing the sunset.

"Ok, before you I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch tomorrow with some of my friends" she asked.

"Really" I asked surprised.

Jen nodded and said "Yea my friends won't mind and after all it can't be easy being the new girl in school without knowing anyone.

"Okay Thank you" I said happily.

After I got home grandma and grandpa asked all sorts of questions about my first day. They were overjoyed that I made friends with a new girl Jen and how I was going to sit with her and her friends at lunch tomorrow. I was probably happier about it than they were because making friends is something that never comes easy to me.

After dinner I got a shower and started to get ready for sleep. As I was laying there I couldn't get over the fact that Jen told me an entire square was murdered here in this little town. It seems unreal, I was going to ask my grandparents about it, but I decided not to in fear that they might have had friends that were killed and asking them about it might bring up emotional pain. My thoughts suddenly became foggy as I fell into sleep.

**Author' s Note  
**Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped everyone liked it. This chapter was to introduce 2 more main characters of the story which was Jordan and Jen. Next chapter will have a short flashback and more characters will be introduced. It might seem confusing now, but I promise the next couple of chapters will get things explained and get the story set in motion so please bear with me. So continue to read and review and let me know what you think


	3. Secrets

**Chapter 3**

For some reason I felt like I was laying on a pile of dirt. When I woke up I was surprised to see that I was laying in the middle of the forest. I slowly got up and saw that it was still night time out. How the hell did I get out here. Then all of a sudden I heard voices.

"Find the girl and the baby, Marcel wants both of them alive" a male voice called out.

Suddenly out of nowhere I saw a women who looked in her early 20's with black hair running with what appeared to be a baby heading towards the ravine. She looked very distressed, so I decided to follow her to see if she needed any help.

"Miss you ok" I asked as I followed her all the way to the ravine, but she didn't seem to notice me. She just kept looking at the baby.

"Don't worry Harper I'll find you as soon as I can I promise you" she said to the baby.

What she did next surprised me. She placed the baby in a basket and sent the basket floating away on the ravine. Suddenly the voices grew louder and the lady suddenly ran in the opposite direction,

**(End Dream)**

I bolted upright out of bed. I noticed I was sweating all over. What a strange dream it seemed so real and so familiar. I looked at my clocked and noticed it was six thirty which meant it was time to get up and get ready for school. I sighed and reluctantly got up and got ready for the day.

"Amelia Your grandpa and I will be home late tonight, Bingo's tonight at 8" Grandma said excitedly as she ate her breakfast.

"Will you be alright by yourself for a while" Grandpa asked.

I nodded and said "I'll be fine."

"Look at the time you better get going to school" Grandma said. I looked at the clocked and realized I was running a little bite late.

"See you guys later love you" I said as I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

I drove quickly school not wanting to be late on my second day. What really surprised me after I had parked my car, was Jordan Owen walking over towards me.

"Hello again" Jordan said as I got out of the car.

"Hey yourself" I said with a smile, but still a little confused of why he came over here. Then my confusion turned to shocked when I saw that his nose was no longer swollen and that the cut on his check

"Your nose and cut are all better"I said in amazement

"Yea well when I got home from school I kept an ice pack on it all day and the cut I put some cream on it, I guess I'm just a fast healer" he said laughing a little.

"So was there something you needed" I asked a little anxiously.

"I just came to see how your first day went" he asked.

"It went better than expected I must say" I answered.

Just then the bell signaling that there was 3 minutes until class time went off. Both Jordan and I groaned at the sound.

"Well we better hurry up and get going" Jordan said as we both started off running into the school.

I just made it to English in the nick of time, but poor Jordan was going to be late. It was really sweet of him though to make sure I got to my class on time. He seems a little strange, but he is also very kind hearted. I don't know it's just that thinking of him makes my heart beat a little faster. I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking of such things, we just meat yesterday for goodness sakes. The teacher came in and started class thankfully, now maybe I can keep my mind distracted.

The rest of my morning classes went pretty fast, and right now it was time for lunch. I must admit I was a little nervous about sitting with Jen and her friends, I mean besides not knowing anyone I don't even know where they sit at. Luckily it was Jen that found me in line instead of the other way around.

"Hey Amelia hows your second day going" she asked me politely.

I shrugged and said "It's going ok, I'm starting to get use to the school"

"That's good so have you meat any new people" she asked.

"Yea just one boy, his name is Jordan Owens" I said trying to think if he said Owens was his last name or not.

"Well that's good that you meat Jordan already" she said ecstatically.

"Why" I asked curiously.

"He happens to be one of my friends as well, he's probably sitting at the table already with his girlfriend" Jen explained.

The moment Jen said that Jordan had a girlfriend I felt like my heart dropped, but I don't know why.

"You ok Amelia" Jen asked noticing my sullen expression.

I quickly composed myself and said "Yea I'm fine, just got distracted there for a minute."

After we got our lunches Jen lead me to table at the far corner of the lunch room where the the other kids were.

"Hey Guys hows it going" Jen said as we approached the table.

"About time Jen" one student said.

"Who's your new friend" another one asked.

"Guys this is Amelia she's new to the school" she said pointing to me.

"Amelia this is Sharon" she said pointing to the girl with long red hair who was wearing some dark clothing that surprisingly went well with her light skin tone. She mumbled a quick hi.

"That's Ethan" she said pointing to the boy with shaggy brown hair. He gave me a smile and welcomed me to the school.

"You obviously know Jordan already" she said, while I just nodded.

"That's his girlfriend Emma" she said pointing to the girl with a dark skin toned with her hair in braids. She gave me the same welcoming as Ethan.

"And last but not least Liam" she said pointing to the boy with spiky hair and who was wearing a leather jacket. He really didn't have much to say.

"Nice to meet all of you" I said sitting down.

"So Jen tells us your from Philadelphia" Ethan said excitedly.

"Yea that's right" I said.

Ethan playfully groaned and said "So lucky I've always wanted to visit Philadelphia, it's where the First continental congress was held and where the deceleration of Independence was signed."

Jen turned to me and said "Ethan's a bite of a history freak anything that has to do with history he loves to talk about."

"Have you been to Gettysburg" Ethan asked me.

I nodded and said "Yea few times, I got pictures I'll bring them in tomorrow if you want to see."

"Please do" he said beggingly, which made me laugh.

Throughout the rest of the lunch period Ethan and I talked about some of the places in Pennsylvania I've visited, while Jen was busying talking about some kind of concert with Sharon. Emma and Jordan spent the rest of the time cuddling, which was for some reason odd for me to see. Liam just sat there looking uninterested in anything. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, and soon everyone started to leave to head to class.

"So you doing anything after school Amelia" Jen asked me as we got our stuff together.

I shook my head and said "No not really, probably just going go home and watch T.V."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to head over to the grill later so we can get to know each other better" she asked.

"The grill" I asked curiously.

"It's like a hangout spot for teenagers, you should come and not stay at home all day" she asked pleadingly.

"Okay I'll go" I said thinking that I have nothing to lose by going out for a few hours.

"Meet me outside of the school when last period is over" she said

"Ok I will, see you then" I said starting to go to next period.

As soon as school was over I meat up with Jen and we were heading to the Mystic Grill. I was honestly surprised I've never heard of it before, but I was eager to go try it out. When we entered I was surprised by how relax the atmosphere was, I think I was expecting more drunk people. Jen and I quickly found seats and ordered our food.

"So Amelia if you don't mind me asking,what made your parents decide to move to Mystic Falls" Jen asked trying to start a conversation.

I don't know if I should tell her the truth or not. I guess I couldn't really lie I mean if we were going to become friends she's eventually going to come over to my place. I sighed knowing that I would probably regret it later.

"I actually moved here to live my grandparents, my parents were killed last month in a horrible car accident, they stopped at a red light and the car behind them was going too fast to stop" I said trying to hold my tears back.

Jen gasped and said "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know."

I raised my hand up and said "It's fine."

I felt kind of bad for telling her, because I could tell she felt guilty about asking me about.

"If it makes you feel any better I know what it's like to lose a parent" Jen said sadly.

"Really" I asked a little shocked

Jen nodded and said "Yea my dad died before I was born, and it's just been my mom and me ever since."

"I'm sorry" I said sympathetically.

Jen shrugged and said "It's fine, but it must be different for you since you knew both your parents."

"Yea it's still hard to imagine I won't see them again, but I'm trying the best I can" I said.

Jen smiled and said "Okay well why don't we put all the bad stuff behind us and focus on the positives in our lives."

I couldn't help but giggle a little bite and then I said "Your right lets just focus on the future from now on."

For the next couple of hours Jen and I talked getting to know each other a little better. I told her about my medals I won in track. I broke like 6 records in my old school, people would call me lightning because of how fast I ran. This seemed to intrigue Jen a bite I could tell. I also found out both of us were fans of Pretty little liars, and went on about that for a while.

Before I knew it it was almost ten, and it was about time I get home and get ready for tomorrow.

"Would you like me to walk you home" Jen offered

I shook my head and said "It's fine, I'm just like few blocks away, but hey I do have question thought."

"Shoot'" she said.

"I was just wondering why was Liam so quiet at lunch today" I asked curiously.

Jen just rolled her eyes and said "Don't worry too much about it, Liam is a quiet kid he just prefers to keep to himself most of the time."

"Oh ok" I said dropping the subject.

"Well talk to you tomorrow Amelia" Jen said as we headed into opposite directions.

As I was walking home I couldn't help, but think that things were finally starting to look better for me. I didn't think I would be making friends this fast, usually it takes me a while for me to open up to people.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a branch break. I turned around and saw that there was no one behind me, infact there wasn't anyone else walking around this time at night. I shook my head and started to walk a little bite faster. Before I knew someone grabbed me so fast and threw me into an alley. I looked up horrified to see a man with fangs coming out of his mouth.

"O-Oh my god" I said terrified.

I don't what happened he suddenly disappeared like a flash.

"Boo" a voice said, I turned around to see him right behind me, which caused me to scream. Then he grabbed me and sunk his fangs into my neck. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker to point where I was going to pass out. I couldn't believe this was how I was going to die.

"Leave her alone" a familiar voice called out.

Suddenly something bright and pink hit the man and he was sent flying. With all the strength I had left I looked up and saw Jen with her hand glowing a bright pink. Just what the hell is going on.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 3 and I hoped everyone liked it. This chapter wasn't my best one, but I think It came out well. Next chapter Amelia is going to find out what exactly Jen and her friends are and how she relates to them. So please continue to read and review and let me know what you think.


	4. Halfas

**Chapter 4**

I was really freaked out right now, Jen was there standing by me with her hand glowing pink, and then there's the man that drank my blood.

"What the hell are you" the man hissed out at Jen.

"Your worst nightmare" Jen said. Then she blasted him with that pink energy, and the man screamed in the pain. Then suddenly he bursted into flames

Jen than ran over to me and knelled down beside me and asked "Amelia are you alright?"

I was about to answer no, but when I looked over at my neck the puncture wound was completely healed.

"I don't understand he bite into my neck, but there's no mark" I said starting to freak out.

Jen tugged at my arm and said "I'll explain later, we have to go."

Jen pulled me up and kept a hold of my wrist while we ran. I wasn't sure where we were running to, but at this point I really didn't care. Before I knew it we were running in some kind of field, with what appears to be a burnt mansion up ahead.

"Come on get in" Jen said opening the door and letting me go in first.

As Jen shut the door behind her, I slowly sat on the ground trying to comprehend what has just happened. First it was that man who, I hate to say it, drank my blood. Then there was Jen who threw some kind of mystical ball at him. It just doesn't make any sense, the only things that are capable of drinking human blood was vampire, and they are nothing, but myths.

"Amelia are you ok" Jen asked lowering herself to my level.

I looked up at her afraid and asked "What the hell are you?"

Jen sighed and said "It might be better if we go meet everyone else and then we'll explain everything."

Everyone, so the guys at the lunch people are here too. Jen helped me up from the ground and lead me to room filled with some furniture, but like everything else in this mansion, the walls were pretty much burned and falling apart. Everyone from the table was including Sharon, Emma, Jordan, Ethan, and Liam.

"So you finally told her, about time" Ethan said happily.

"Tell me what" I asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"You didn't tell her did you" Emma asked surprised.

Jen scoffed and said "She was being attack by a vampire, I didn't exactly have enough time to explain to her.

That was when I interrupted. "What the hell are you talking about vampires."

Okay now I was seriously freaking out, I could feel my heart beat faster than it has ever beat before.

"Amelia, I know it might be hard to believe, but vampires, werewolves witches, and any other supernatural creature from the myths you have heard about, they are real and the man that attacked you tonight was indeed a vampire" Jen said.

"You people really are crazy, there's no such thing as vampires" I said trying my best not to freak out, but it was hard not to.

"Then how do you explain what happened tonight" Jen asked.

I took a deep breathe and said "Yea well there's been lot of reports of people trying to drink blood, and whatever it was that you did was some kind of special affect."

Jen rolled her eyes and said "Amelia what I did wasn't no special effect, everyone here has that ability because we're Halfas."

"Halfas" I asked confused.

It was Emma the one to answer me this time. "It means that we are half human and half vampire. When male vampires impregnate female humans they create a halfa.

Jordan than came up to me and said "Amelia when we shook hands and you felt that energy flow through your body, that's how we can tell if someone one is one of us."

"No" I said not wanting to hear anymore of it.

"Amelia it's true your a halfa like us" Sharon said a little unsympathetic.

That's when I lost it "No because my father was killed in a car crash last month, lets just say that if vampires were real than my father would've lived through that."

Jen looked at me sympathetically and said "Amelia most vampire fathers usually leave before or after births, and it's not uncommon for a women to marry another man who knows that secret."

I just shook my head and "No your wrong. You guys can go ahead and play your little supernatural games, but leave me the hell out of it"

Then I turned around and ran away not wanting to hear anymore of this, they are all crazy.

**Normal POV**

"Well isn't that just great, you scared her off Jen" Sharon said annoyed by the outcome.

Jen rolled her eyes and said "I did not, she just doesn't understand yet, the only way she'll believe us if she unlocks her power."\

"And god knows how long that will take"Sharon said.

Emma got in the middle of the two and said "Guys stop fighting, we'll figure a way to help her, but fighting won't get us anywhere."

"Yea, but we don't have much time left, we can't open the caves without her" Ethan said.

"We know that, but right now we need to focus on how we are going to get her to unlock her powers" Jordan said.

Jen nodded in agreement and said "Jordan's right and than after that we'll be able to rescue everyone that has been trapped."

Author's Note

We'll there's chapter 4 and I hoped everyone liked it. Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I felt it was best to end it how I did. To answer one of my reviewers question, besides Amelia none of the other characters have any connection to the mystic falls gang. Don't worry Amelia's werewolf side will still play a part in this story, halfa isn't just part vampire, since Amelia is a special case. So please continue to read and review and let me know what you think.


	5. Jeremy

**Chapter 5**

I just stayed in my room the entire night, without sleeping a wink. When my grandma came in the morning to check on me, she was worried when she saw the dark circles under my eyes and insisted that I stay home, which was fine by me I didn't feel like going to school and seeing Jen and her crazy pals. I finally managed to drift off to sleep around after eight in the morning.

**(Dream)**

In the middle of town square a huge fire was blazing in the night. "JEREMY RUN" a young woman with dark brown hair called out. "GET OUT OF HERE GILBERT" a male with black hair screamed out. I looked over to see a another man with light brown hair on top of another person, who looks exactly like him. I tried to move to get a better look, but my feet were stuck to the ground.

"Time to die my shadow self" the man said holding up what appeared to be a stake in his hand.

Before I could see what happened, I was pulled back by an unknown force.

**(End of Dream)**

I quickly shot up from my bed gasping for air. Just what the hell is going on with me, first there was that dream about that women putting the baby in a basket and sending it down the ravine, now there's this. It must be with that supernatural crap that they got stuck in my head. Still the name Jeremy Gilbert that the people were screaming at wouldn't stop echoing in my head. I sighed deciding to look it up on the internet, so I can have a clear head.

When I typed the name in the computer engine I was surprised that there was a decent number of results.

**Parents killed in tragic car accident leaving behind two teenage children**

**Jeremy Gilbert resident of mystic falls killed In Tragic house fire**

**Jeremy Gilbert, found to be alive and well. Suspected to have faked his death and ran away for several weeks.**

**Lone survivor of town square.**

The last one peaked my interest, so I clicked on it and carefully read it.

**Jeremy Gilbert local teenage resident of Mystic Falls has been found alive following the deadly town square fire, which has left over 60 people killed, including local sheriff Liz Forbes, and has left several others missing. He is currently in stable condition in the hospital and is expected a full recovery. Information will be updated as this is an ongoing investigation.**

Oh my god 60 people killed, I wonder if this is the town square killings she told me about. I mean I've been to town square once, but I never imagined that a fire could spread so rapidly over there. Against my better judgment I decided to go over to the town square to see if anyone knows how It started.

As I walking through the town square , I couldn't help but wonder why someone would want to kill an entire town square of people it doesn't make any sense at all. Suddenly I bumped into someone causing them to drop their books. I looked over and saw it was a women with curly black hair bended down picking up her stuff

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" I said as I bend over to help her pick them up.

"It's alright, accidents happen" she said as I handed her stuff

"Thank you very much um-" she said, but she looks like she's trying to figure out my name.

"Amelia" I said with a smile.

"Sorry I'm like really bad with names, I'm April Young" she said shaking hands.

"It's fine I'm new here anyways I wouldn't expect you to know my name" I said.

"Well how do you like Mystic Falls so far, it's great isn't it" April said esthetically.

"It's interesting" I said honestly. I thought this was my chance to ask about the town square fire.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question" I asked politely,

"Go right ahead" she said nicely.

I sighed and said "Well I heard about a fire that happened here a few years ago, I was wondering what caused it."

April looked shocked when I asked that question, but not totally surprised.

She sighed and said "Truth be told nobody really knows what caused it"

"Really" I asked a little surprised.

April nodded and said "Yea, I mean I was 16 at the time when it happened. Everything was fine one moment and then the fire started and got out of control real fast. We're lucky that it didn't spread throughout the entire town. The fire killed most of the people in the town square I know it was like over 50 people, but there was one survivor."

"Who" I asked playing dumb

"His name is Jeremy Gilbert, his sister was one of the people who they couldn't recover a body for" she said.

"Whatever happened to Jeremy" I asked. I had to know, because I have this strange feeling that Jeremy will be able to help me what exactly is going on with this town.

"He lives in his family lake house in the hill crest mountains, it's a couple hours drive from here"she said.

"Well thank you very much it was nice meeting you April" I said with a smile.

"You too" she said before walking away.

Hill Crest Mountains, I passed that on my way up here I should be able to find it ok.

I called my grandma to tell her I was going to hang out with friends for the rest of the day, that should buy me some time to get to that lake house to talk to Jeremy and get back before it gets real late.

As I was driving, I couldn't help, but think about that dream I had this morning. In the dream I felt like I was standing in the place where someone else was, who couldn't do anything to stop the fire of that man who was going to kill, what I presume was his twin brother. I know if I wanted to find any answers I knew talking to Jeremy was my only hope

After several hours of driving I finally reached Hill Crest Mountains. As I was driving through the trail, I noticed a house near the lake at the bottom. So that must be the place. I parked my car and got out and started walking towards the house. I knocked on the door as loud as I could hoping he would be home. After a few minutes the door opened and their stood a man with black hair going towards his ears, he had somewhat of a messy beard. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"Are you Jeremy Gilbert" I asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes, why have you come here" he asked as though he knew I was coming all along.

I sighed and said "Please my name is Amelia Foster and I've come from Mystic Falls to talk to you about something very important."

He probably saw how desperate I was because that's exactly how I was feeling right now.

"Alright come on in" he said stepping inside.

I breathed a sigh of relief and said "Thank you."

Once inside Jeremy lead me into the living room, which didn't consist of much except a couch and a chair, with a television, with game systems hooked up to it. I slowly sat on the couch, while Jeremy went to go get us drinks.

"So what is it that you need to talk to me about" he asked returning with a couple of cups.

I sighed not knowing where to begin, I decided to start off with the dream thing.

"Well I had this dream, it was in Mystic Falls town square there was fire everywhere, but then I saw this girl telling you to run and this guy yelling at you to leave, at the same time this other guy was on top of his twin brother I think and was going to kill him."

Jeremy's face looked shocked at what I had said to him. I could tell he probably didn't believe me.

"Do you know what happened at the town square" he asked very suspiciously.

I nodded my head and said "Yea I was told a fire broke in the town square and that you had survived .

Jeremy didn't say anything for a while, it seemed like he was taking everything in all at once.

"Tell me what do you think that dream meant, I think you came here for another reason than just to talk to me about the fire" Jeremy asked breaking the silence.

I groaned and said "Please don't freak out or think I'm crazy because I don't believe it myself."

Jeremy smiled a little and said "I promise I won't"

"Well last night I was attacked by this person who bite into my neck, and these group of people claim it be a vampire, and I thought that dream was a sign that I needed to find you to explain to me what is wrong with Mystic Falls" I explained not wanting to go into too much detail for not wanting to freak him out.

What really surprised me was when Jeremy started to burst out laughing. I knew it, he probably thinks I'm a freak now.

"I'm sorry forget I said anything" I said getting up ready to leave, but Jeremy grabbed my wrist and motioned me to sit back down.

Jeremy looked at me dead serious and asked "You don't believe in vampires do you?"

I shook my head and said "Of course not, there just myths to scare little children, we live in reality where we grow old and eventually die with loved ones."

Jeremy sighed and said "Do you know what this quote means Amelia, It seems safer to embrace what we know than to let go of it for the fear of the unknown.

I thought about that for a moment and said "I guess it means that we feel comfortable with what we come to known since birth, but when face with something we've never known we get scared.'

Jeremy nodded and said "That's right, you see I wish people would have more open minded to the world around them, than maybe things wouldn't seem so scary.

"So you believe in vampires" I asked.

Jeremy nodded and said "I do, but I can't make you believe in them, you have to do that on your own, but let me give you advice. Arrogance is defientley a bliss, but not knowing at the same time can be very dangerous as well.

"I think I understand Thank you Jeremy, I should probably get going now" I said getting up.

"Wait right there I want to give you something" Jeremy said as he left the room, leaving me confused.

Jeremy suddenly came back and said "Here I want you to have this, it used to belong to my sister."

Jeremy said handing me a beautiful pendant necklace.

"Wow thank you" I said putting it on.

"Your welcome" he said.

Jeremy walked me to the door and told me to be safe. I quickly walked back to my car and drove off. From the conversation today, it only left me more confused about things.

**Normal POV**

After Amelia left the house, Jeremy felt shivers go down his spine.

"I know your here" Jeremy said out loud.

Jeremy turned around and saw the ghostly form of the ex-girlfriend Bonnie Bennett.

"It's been a while Jeremy" Bonnie said with a serious expression.

"The veil is down" he stated to her.

Bonnie nodded and said "Yes it must be the same person as before."

"Bonnie are you the one who sent Amelia those dreams, because I remember you were there when that fire happened" Jeremy asked remembering that people can only experience someone else's memories if a witch wants them to.

"I did" Bonnie plainly stated.

Before Jeremy could respond Bonnie continued to speak "Jeremy you have to go back to Mystic Falls."

"Why" Jeremy asked suspicious of where this going.

"Because Amelia is the key to saving Elena and the others" Bonnie said.

"How do you know that" Jeremy asked.

"There's something you really should know about her" Bonnie said.

"What" Jeremy asked afraid of where this was going.

**Amelia's POV**

Thank god I was almost home, another 2 miles away. It was already dark out and I knew grandma would be worried if I wasn't home soon. I was really starting to get tired, I could feel my eyes closing. I don't know what happened, I suddenly felt my car moving the other way. I tried to stay on the road, but my car wouldn't agree with me. Suddenly I felt the car hit a pole and my air bag popped out.

"Great just great" I said moaning in pain.

The pain was mostly coming from my stomach, so I lift my shirt up and gasped at what I saw. There were bruises everywhere along with a giant cut that was heavily bleeding. My whole body felt so numb. So this is my fate to die just like my parents, I started to cry wishing that they were here to comfort me. As sudden as It had come the pain disappeared all together. I was really confused, was I dead already. I looked down at my stomach completely horrified to what I was seeing. All the bruises that covered my stomach were disappearing, and the cut itself stopped bleeding and was also disappearing.

"What the hell" I said terrified that my stomach looked like it was never injured at all.

My mind was taking off the sudden healing, when I saw car lights approaching. I quickly got out of the car, and waved my hands in the air.

"OVER HERE" I screamed, hoping to get their attention, which thankfully worked because the car was now pulling over to the side of the road where I was.

"Miss you ok" a young women with light chestnut hair asked stepping out of the vehicle.

"Yes thank you, I lost control of my vehicle" I said pointing to my now wrecked car.

"That's good" she said with a smile.

"Oh my god" I said terrified as her face changed. Her eyes change from hazel to red and there veins around her eyes with fangs coming out of her mouth like that other guy did.

"You smell so delicious" she said grabbing me and then sinking her teeth into my neck.

"AGGGGGHHHH" she screamed and dropped me to the ground. I looked up surprised.

"You stupid birth you've been drinking Vervain" she said hissing at me.

Before I could respond she was on top of me with her hands on my neck. I couldn't believe how strong she was.

"Looks I'm going to have to snap your neck instead" she said with anger.

I don't know what was happening to me, I felt different, like something inside me was ready to explode.

I closed my eyes and raised my hands in an attempt to push her off of me.

"GET OFF ME" I screamed.

What I didn't expect was that I felt the weight that was on me was now gone. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see that my hand was glowing bright red.

**Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 5 and I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Jeremy will also be a central character to this story as he is the only one left that knows some what of the truth of what happened the day of the fire, and what happened to Elena and the others. Next chapter Amelia is going to start to embrace the supernatural, but slowly. So please continue to read and review.


	6. Circle of Oblivian

**Chapter 6**

I slowly got up from the ground looking at my hand that was glowing bright red. I had emotion ranging from confusion to amazed at the same time. The vampire lady got up and hissed at me.

"What the hell are you" she hissed at me.

Looking at the red energy coming from my hand, I realized that Jen was right all along about everything.

"I'm a halfa" I said, but it came out more I was stating it to myself.

Remembering what Jen had done the previous the night, I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard and blasted the energy towards the vampire. I heard her scream and I opened my eyes to see her laying dead on the ground with her body burning.

I can't believed that actually just happened.

"So you finally unlocked your powers" a voice said.

I turned around was shocked to see Liam, wearing a white shirt with his leather jacket, coming out of the forest. Strange this is the very first time I ever heard him speak.

"Were you there the whole time" I asked suspiciously.

"I heard a car crash, so I came to check out the scene," Liam explained.

"Oh" was the only answer I could come up with.

"So you finally unlocked your powers" Liam stated.

I looked up at him and asked "So it really is true, I'm a halfa like the rest of you."

Liam nodded and said "Yes and believe me I know exactly what you're going through."

"You do" I said a little surprised.

Liam didn't say anything; he just walked a little ahead and sat in the grass. I followed him and sat next to him, because I had a feeling he was about to say something important

Liam sighed and started "After my birth, my mother had abandoned me, and for the past 17 years I've been in and out of Foster care."

"Seriously, why would she do such a thing" I asked shocked that a mother would abandoned her own child to die.

"I believe she was scared of me because of what I was, and truth be told I can't really blame her because when I found out about being a halfa I wanted to die" Liam explained looking at the ground.

I shook my head at Liam and said "Liam you can't help the way you're born, it's not your fault that you were born this way."

Liam looked at me like I offended him and said "I know that, but I want to live a normal human life, and not one filled with constant danger, the only reason I joined the others is because I don't feel like I'm the only freak in the world."

I couldn't help, but shed a tear for poor Liam. Even though I just meat him yesterday and I don't really know him, I feel like we're similar in way. We both just want to live a normal life, without interference from the supernatural world.

Liam looked up at me and asked "Do you finally believe in the supernatural, Amelia.

I chuckled a little bite and said "Well I'm slowly coming to terms with it, there's still so much I need to know before I can fully accept it."

"We'll be able to help you Amelia, I promise we'll try our best to explain as much as we can" Liam said.

Before I could say anything, I heard the sound of ambulances and police cars coming our way.

Liam immediately got up and said "Well looks like it's time for me to go."

Before I could say something, Liam got up and immediately ran back into the forest.

My grandparents, especially my grandmother, were both scared as hell when they found out about the accident. They didn't let me go to school the rest of the week, they had me stay in my bedroom and relax even though the doctor said I was fine much to his amazement. I wish I could have seen his face if I had told him that I'm a part vampire and I heal much faster than others. Even though my grandparents worrying was a bite much, but I understand why they were so worried though, their daughter was killed last month in a car accident and then their only granddaughter just got involved in one.

It was currently Saturday afternoon, and my grandparents went out for the evening, with much convincing from me because I don't want them to worry so much. I was watching television in the living room when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Jen and others standing there. I figured that Liam would go and tell them about what happened the other night.

"May we come in, I think we have a lot to talk about" Jen asked.

"Yes we do, well come on in" I said moving out of the way to let them in.

I lead everyone to the living room, where everyone took a sit. I went to sit on one of the couches with Jen, and when I looked over I saw Jordan's arms around Emma. Jordan was so handsome; I wish he would have his arms around me. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me I shouldn't be having these thoughts about another girl's boyfriend.

"Liam told us what happened the other night" Jen said looking at me with a mixture of happiness and pity.

"Yea it was strange" I admitted and that was no lie.

"So you finally believe us" Sharon asked looking very uninterested in the conversation.

I sighed and said "I'm starting to, but I'm just confused about it all."

"It's ok Amelia, we can help you, what are you confused about" Emma asked.

"Since we're part vampire, what do we get from our vampire parents" I asked.

"Remember when you told me about being the fastest student back in your old school" Jen asked.

"Speed of course" I said, well I guess that certainly explains a lot.

"Strength is also a given" Sharon said smirking. Then she got up and lifted the couch me and Jen were on to demonstrate. Then she sat the couch back down.

"Wow" I said amazed. Then suddenly another thought hit me.

"Why is that we have those energy things coming out of our hands, it just seem like vampires would have that" I asked.

This time it was Ethan to answer. "Well I have a theory on that. I believe that since we have human and vampire genes, there was some kind of mutation, between the two during the time we were growing in the inside of the womb, which I also believe what puts us in danger all the time."

"What do you mean" I asked confused.

"We've all been attacked by vampires and more than once, our blood is unique because of the crossover of human and vampire, our blood is considered to be more satisfying to vampires than that of ordinary humans" Jordan said.

I groaned and said "So now I'm in danger of being eaten for the rest of my life, I so wish I had a choice in this."

"That's why we need your help" Jen said.

I looked at her like she was crazy and asked "My help with what."

Jen sighed and said "Amelia you're not the only one with the burden of being a halfa, we all share that burden and often wish we could being normal human beings, but a few months ago we discovered something in one of myths books that I think can help us with that problem.

"Really what is it" I asked amazed and hopeful that maybe I can still get my wish of an ordinary life.

"It's called the Circle of Oblivion, we don't know much about its history, but we know it's been tried to be used before by a halfa and failed."

"How do you know if it will work if we tried it" I asked.

"Well we discovered there are 6 circles around the star shaped inside the circle, we need the power of 6 halfas to be able to activate the circle so that I may take our supernatural abilities. However we encountered 2 problems. One is that at the time we only had 5 halfas in our group, but now that you're here we solved that one."

"What's the other problem" I asked Jen.

Jen sighed and said "The circle of oblivion is located in some caves in New Orleans, but the caves have been sealed off by some kind of magic. The only time in the year that all six of us will be able to open it with our power is a lunar eclipse."

"That's only a few months away" I said realizing that the lunar eclipse will happen sometime in May.

"That's why we need you Amelia, please" Jen asked beggingly.

I could see everyone in the room giving me some sort of pleading looks even Sharon and Liam.

"I'll do it" I said realizing that this was our only chance for a normal life.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 6 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter will start Amelia's training in her parents and Amelia will make a shocking discovery. So please continue to read and review because reviews help me get chapters up quicker. So thanks once again for reading.


	7. Discovery

**Chapter 7**

It's been about a week since I've agreed to help them, and today officially begins my training. To say I was nervous was a complete understatement, to be honest I was scared because I didn't know what to expect. I just hope that everything goes well.

I meet up with everyone in the abandoned mansion, which Jen said is the only way to practice without the fear of exposure.

"Ready to start" Jen asked me as we got stuff out of our way so we wouldn't cause too much damage,

"Yea as ready as I'll ever be" I said.

"Well let's start with the basics, in order to properly summon your energy you must have a focus mind" Jen said. She demonstrated this by summoning her pink energy and then she closed her hand and the energy disappeared.

"What were you focused when you first summoned your energy" Jen asked, but both of us knew she knew what I was focused on.

"I was being attacked by a vampire, I guess I was focused on night dying" I replied.

"Well now you need a new focus, a focus so strong that you won't need to consciously think about" Jen said.

Ethan then jumped in the conversation and said "Like for us, our biggest focus is on opening the caves to the circle of oblivion, it's our main drive maybe that can be your focus too."

"How should I do it" I asked.

"Just put keep your hand up and concentrate" Jordan said.

I sighed and put my hand up and closed my eyes. I thought about the circle and what it would be able to do for me. I'll be able to go back and continue living an ordinary live without anymore fear of the supernatural.

Suddenly I heard everyone gasped in shocked. I opened my eyes and saw that same red energy that I produced last week.

"I did it" I said amazed that I was able to do it again.

"I've never seen such a color before" Emma said impressed.

"How come she gets the cool colored energy" Sharon said complaining.

"You mean there's different colored energy" I asked confused by what Sharon said.

Jen nodded and said "Yes each of us has our own unique colored energy."

"Why" I asked.

"Well we don't fully understand the reason why, the only theory I have is that is corresponds to our vampire parent, the color represent our father's most prominent personality traits" Ethan said.

"What are all your colors "I asked curiously?

"Mine's pink, it represents Sensitivity and caring" Jen said once again demonstrating her energy.

"My color is blue, it represents Trust and obviously how smart me and my old man are" Ethan said proudly displaying his blue energy.

"Mine is yellow, it represents cheerfulness and optimism" Emma said showing her yellow energy.

"Mine is Orange, it represents to stand out, and wealth" Jordan said showing his orange energy

Liam sighed and "Mine is Green it represents Balance and soothing." He quickly showed his energy as well.

Sharon didn't say a word; she just looked at the ground like she was embarrassed.

"Come on Sharon show her your energy" Jordan said teasingly.

"I don't want too" she said bitterly.

"The rest of us did it" Jen said.

"That's because your colors aren't sissy colors like mine is" she retorted.

Ethan smirked and said "Well I guess I see how it is, quiet boy Liam is more than willingly to speak up to teach Amelia the ways of a halfa, but Hard headed Sharon isn' t because of the color of her energy, I guess I was wrong about Sharon being the strong type."

"Shut up" Sharon hissed and then I saw Purple energy coming from her hand and she threw it right at Ethan. I was about to yell, but then I saw it go right through him.

Ethan laughed and turned to me and said "Here color is purple and it represents Arrogance, pretty fitting right Amelia."

"I'm going to kill you" Sharon said before getting held back by Liam and Jordan.

I turned to Jen and asked "When she threw that energy at him, why did it go right through him."

"Because Halfas can't hurt their own kind, we can only use our energy attacks against vampires" Jen explained

"Oh ok" I replied.

"I wonder what my color represents, red can mean a lot of things" I wondered out loud.

Jen wondered about that too and said "Your right Red can represent Love, Passion, but it also represents Anger and power hungry."

Well it obviously can't be anger or power hungry because I've never been much of a violent person, so I'm guessing my real father was a kind man full of love.

"Well what's next on the training today" I asked trying to get back at the matter at hand.

"Well now we must teach how to throw your energy, since the last time you did it was out of fear for your safety" Jen said.

"It's like pushing something out of your way, you got to push forward, go on and show her Emma" Jen said.

Emma put her hand out front which started to glow yellow and she slowly put her arm back and then quickly pushed it forward causing the energy to come from her hand and burst through the walls.

"Go on and try Amelia" Jen said encouraging me.

I breathed in and out. I concentrated really hard until my energy showed up. I did exactly as Emma did, but my energy ended up disappearing as soon as I tried to push it forward.

"What happened" I asked disappointed.

"It's ok it's only your first time you'll get better at it with more practice" Jen said trying to comfort me.

(1 hour later)

I have been at this stupid energy throwing practice for an hour and I wasn't getting anywhere accomplished with it.

"This is hopeless" I said giving up after the hundredth try.

"I don't understand why this isn't working it was easy for the rest of us" Jen said wondering.

"It seems like my powers only want to work when I'm scared" I said throwing something out there.

"Lets make her scared than" Sharon said getting up walking towards me.

"Sharon don't" Jordan warned.

I was confused when Sharon pulled me up and made me face her.

"USE YOUR FUCKING POWERS" She screamed while putting her hand on my throat squeezing it very hard.

"AGGGHHHH" I screamed and pushed my hand forward releasing my energy. But what no one expected was the energy to actually hit Sharon and sent her flying through the walls.

"AGGGGGHHH" Sharon screamed out in pain.

Everyone but me ran towards Sharon, I was still in shock. Jen told me our powers couldn't be used to hurt our own kind.

"Oh my god" I said realizing that I must be some kind of monster. Everyone looked at me with a mixture of shocked and amazed. My legs insticatevly ran away, wanting to get far away from the scene as possible.

When I got home I immediately ran upstairs to my room completely ignoring my grandmother when she asked what was wrong. I locked the door behind me and I went over to my mirror to look at myself. I saw tears starting to flow down my eyes. I'm a monster, a complete monster. I would've killed Sharon had she been a normal human. I looked down at my hands and wondered why I was the one that had to be different. When I looked back up at the mirror I gasped in shock to see a African American women with long dark hair standing behind me. When I turned around to face her she was no longer there. **Was that a hallucination? **Then I noticed that my closet door was hanging wide open. I must be losing my mind it was just shut a minute ago. I walked over to my closet and noticed a box at the far corner. How the hell didn't I notice that before? I grabbed the box and sat on my bed. When I opened I was surprised by what I found. There were like a dozen pictures of my mom and my dad. One was entitled their first date, another one was vacationing in Italy. I couldn't help, but smile looking at all the pictures of my parents. Though my happiness didn't last very long, when I noticed the wedding picture.

**Thomas and Cynthia Foster's wedding. Date: December 12, 2000**

That couldn't be right because my mother was in a relationship with a vampire sometime in late 2008 and then I was born on Halloween in 2009. I looked at the rest of the photos and realized that the dates go into the 1990's. Just what the hell is going on? If anyone knows it must be my grandparents, there has to be some kind of explanation.

"Amelia dear are you alright, you seem so sad" Grandma asked worried when I came back downstairs and sat next to her on the couch.

"Can you get grandpa I think he needs to be here too" I asked.

Grandma nodded and said "Jimmy get in here."

Grandpa slowly came in from the kitchen and asked "What is it Helen."

"Amelia has something to tell us" Grandma said.

Grandpa immediately sat down and said "Well what is it Amelia."

I felt my heart racing so fast, it felt like I was about to explode. I didn't know how I was going to do this, but I knew I needed to say something.

I gulped and said "I know that my father isn't actually my biological father."

When I looked at my grandparents, they looked shocked, but at the same time relieved.

"You know your mother didn't want you to know until you were a little older" grandma said.

"Yes, but Helen, don't forget she's almost grown now she deserves the truth" Grandpa said.

Grandpa looked at me and said "I know it's hard for you Amelia, but even though your mother and father aren't your biological parents, they still loved you very much, as do we, that is something that will never ever change."

What did he say both weren't my biological parents?

"I thought it was just my father that I wasn't related to" I asked getting a sinking feeling in my stomach with tears starting.

Grandma sighed and said "I'm afraid not honey, you were abandoned as an infant and our daughter and her husband adopted you.

**Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 7 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter will show a flashback of how Amelia's parents had found her. Jeremy will also be returning to Mystic Falls and the villain will start to appear as well. So please continue to read and review and let me know what you think.


	8. Jeremy 2

**Chapter 8**

**(October 31, 2011)**

A young couple was seen walking out of a club dressed in costumes. The woman was dressed up as little red riding hood, while the man was dressed as the devil.

"That was so much fun wasn't it Tom" The girl said with happiness as the couple strolled along the sidewalks.

"It was Cynthia, the best part of the night was Nicole and her sisters going on stage and singing I put a spell on you" Tom said laughing while he had his arms around Cynthia.

"So you ready to go back home" Tom asked in a seductive tone.

Cynthia giggled and said "Sure, but can we take a stroll through the beach, it's always so beautiful at night."

Tom smiled at his wife and said "Sure anything for you."

"Just look at that moonlight, its beautiful" Cynthia said admiring the moon as they walked through the beach.

"Not as beautiful as you" Tom said pulling her closer.

"Oh Tom you're so sweet" Cynthia said happily.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of a baby's crying. Both of them looked around and saw nothing, but the crying of a baby was so close.

"Tom look" Cynthia said pointing down to where a small wooden basket was washed up on shore, and where the sound of the baby's cry was the strongest.

Tom and Cynthia went down and opened the basked and were shocked to see a wailing baby inside.

"Oh my god" Cynthia said in shock that someone would do this to a baby.

"What kind of person would do this to a baby" Tom said angry.

"Come on we got to get her to a hospital" Cynthia said picking the baby up and holding her close to her chest to keep her warm.

"Lets go" Tom said leading his wife away from the beach to their car.\

(End Flashback)

"I-I was found in a basket" I asked shocked, but then I remembered that dream of the women putting a baby in a basket and sending the baby down the ravine. Could that be a vision of my birth mother?

"Sweetheart, your parents loved as if you were their own, they tried for years to have a baby of their own, but they weren't able to" Grandma tried to explain.

I quickly got up off the couch and said "I don't want to hear it anymore."

I quickly left the house and started walking down the street, without knowing where I was going. Suddenly tears started falling down my eyes. I can't believe all this time my life has been a complete lie.

I wasn't sure how long I've been walking around, but I really couldn't care less. I was sitting on one of the park benches quietly weeping.

"AMELIA" a voice called out to me. I looked up and saw an exhausted Liam running towards me.

"Leave me alone" I said, I didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now.

"What's wrong" he asked worried noticing my teary eyes.

"Nothing" I said, but my voice broke as soon as I said.

Liam sat next me and said "Doesn't seem like nothing, please tell me what's bothering you, I promise I won't tell anyone."

At that moment I complety broke down and said "M-My Whole life is a complete lie."

"What do you mean" Liam asked confused.

I looked up at him trying to get rid of the tears that were flowing and answered "I found out that neither of my parents are my biological parents, I was adopted by them."

I put my hands over my eyes, while I continued to cry my eyes out. Then suddenly arms were wrapped around me and felt Liam's head on my shoulder to give me comfort.

**Normal POV**

A young man in his Mid-20's, with blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing dark jeans and a faded t shirt, was walking up the stairs to the house he's been looking for. He rang the door bell twice before someone opened it.

"Hello is Amelia Foster here" the man asked with a sweet delicate voice.

"I'm sorry she's out right now" the women said fighting tears away.

"May I come in for just a moment I have something to drop off for her" the man asked.

The woman shook her head and said "I'm sorry son tonight is just not a good night, please just come back later.

"You will invite me in" his voice said in a commanding tone as soon as their eyes met.

"Please won't you come in for a while" the woman said in a daze.

The man had a triumph smile and said "I would love to thank you"

(Amelia's POV)

I wasn't sure how long it has been, but I really didn't care at all because I felt safe here in Liam's arms.

"You ok" Liam finally asked.

"No, but at least I stopped crying" I said wiping away what was left of my tears.

I sighed heavily and said "I can't believe my whole life has been nothing, but a complete lie, I mean even thinking that my father wasn't my biological father was hard enough to accept, but I have to accept that those weren't my real parents. And I also have to face the fact that my real parents don't love me and wanted me dead seeing as they sent me down a ravine."

"What do you mean" Liam asked confused.

"My grandparents told me my parents found me in a basket washed up on the beach that ran along a ravine" I explained.

"That's horrible" Liam said looking at me sympathetic.

"Yea and right now I don't know how to feel, I feel so unloved" I admitted.

"Don't ever say that, Amelia" Liam said sternly.

Liam continued before I could say something "Your lucky, I wish I could've been adopted when I was younger, have a family that loves me like their own, but no instead I've been bouncing around Foster care my whole life never staying in one place for too long. I understand how hard it is for you Amelia, but trust me you actually got it easy."

"I know, but it still hurts so much" I said trying not to cry again.

"I know it does" Liam said.

I turned to Liam when a thought came into my head.

"I know this might be off topic, but why were looking for me anyways" I asked.

Liam sighed and "Well after the incident some of us split up to try to find you."

I rolled my eyes and said "How can forget that I sent Sharon flying through a wall."

"It was an accident" Liam said.

"I know that, but Jen herself said that our energies can only be used to attack vampires, not each other. So why can I do it?" I asked him a little scared of what was happening.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out I promise" Liam said, but I could tell there was uncertainly in his voice.

Suddenly I heard a phone ringing, which was Liam's as he grabbed it out of his leather jacket and answered it. Whoever was on the other end apparently had some shocking news, because Liam's face turned to shocked.

"Okay we're on our way" Liam said before hanging up.

"Who was that" I asked.

"It was Jen and we got to go back to the mansion quickly" he said helping me up to my feet.

"Why" I asked as we started to run towards the mansion.

"She told me someone by the name of Jeremy Gilbert came to the mansion looking for you" he said.

Wait why was Jeremy here in Mystic Falls.

When Liam and I entered the mansion I saw Jeremy sitting in one of the wooden chairs. Everyone else looked at me with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier Sharon" I said looking at her apologetically. She didn't seem to accept, but just continued to glare.

"So why are you here Jeremy" I asked wasting no time in asking him.

"Well let me start off by telling the others what I told you from before. That fire that occurred 17 years ago, I was there I ended up surviving it" he said.

Everyone looked at him in awe.

"I didn't know there were any survivors" Jen said.

"I tried to keep on the down low after the fire, that's why I moved away from Mystic Falls" Jeremy said.

"What caused the fire, I heard it was started by two brothers who last names were Salvatore" Ethan asked Jeremy said.

Jeremy shook his head and said "No it was caused by someone or something else."

"So you don't know who did it either" I said.

"No, at the time my friends and I were facing the fist immortal Silas, but when that fire started all my friends, who were basically all vampires, but some human disappeared that night along with Silas" Jeremy explained.

"Well isn't possible that they could've just left town on their own" Jordan asked.

Jeremy shook his head and said "No because during the fire there was a shadow figure and from what I saw he used a blast of energy come from his hands to knock my friends out. That was the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious."

"It had to have been a halfa" Jen said.

"But how could a halfa be so strong enough to cause a fire to an entire town square and take on several vampires on at once especially the first immortal" Emma said.

"There are special vampires out there" Jeremy said.

"What do you mean" Liam asked.

"There are vampires out there that defy regular limitations to normal vampires and carry on extra abilities, and I believe that Amelia is a child of one of those special vampires" Jeremy said.

"How do you know" I asked very intensely.

Jeremy pointed to everyone in the room and said "Your friends all explained to me what a halfa is and there powers. They also told me what happened earlier in practice. I truly believe that you have the gift to open the caves in New Orleans."

"How do you know about the caves, we never told you that" Jen said surprised.

Jeremy sighed and said "Because I ended up figuring out that's where my friends are being kept at, and believe me I've tried to open it myself, but only halfas can open it."

"How do you know all this" I asked suspiciously.

"Believe me 17 years of research, you come across some amazing things, like how the circle of oblivion can take away someone's power and make them a normal human being" Jeremy said.

"You know what were planning to do, that's kind of creepy" Shannon said with a disgusting face.

Jeremy sighed and said "I didn't know, but I made an assumption, you need 6 members to be able to do it, and I want to help you guys because my friends are trapped in there."

"And why should we accept your help" Sharon asked.

"Because the halfa that started that fire years ago and trapped my friends is still out there, and there is some kind of reason he didn't kill my friends on the spot, there's something that he wants, and I'm afraid that person might return to Mystic Falls soon, and while you guys might be powerful, you have no idea what this person is capable of or what his motive is."

In that moment I think we realized that Jeremy was right. Whoever this person was, was more than likely was going to come back and kill more people for whatever their agenda was, and I had this gut feeling that we might apart of this plan.

I was currently walking on my way home thinking about all the events from today. I mentally sighed thinking that this day couldn't get much worse. It was was near 9 o clock at night and I knew my grandparents would be worried. Thinking about it now, I realized that maybe I was making a big deal out of the adoption situation. Compared to Liam, I had it made two parents that loved me as well as grandparents. Maybe I should put this situation behind me, after all I still have family that loves me very much.

When I entered the house I noticed that the lights were still on, but neither of my grandparents was in the living room.

"Hello I'm home" I yelled out. There was no answer at all, something is very wrong. Then I smelled a horrible stench coming from the kitchen, I slowly went into the kitchen to see what it was. I gasped in shock at the sight of my grandparents lying on the floor in a pool of blood. I ran over to my grandma and looked for a pulse, but couldn't find one.

"P-Please don't die grandma" I said through my tears. When I looked at her neck I saw bite marks. A vampire must have done it.

"D-Don't leave me all alone" I cried into her body.

"AGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I continued to sob uncontroablly into my grandma's body.

**Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 8 and I hoped everyone liked it. Sorry about not updating for a couple weeks, it's mostly because work has been giving me some pretty long hours. I promise to have chapter 9 up as soon as I can I would like to thank the one reviewer for catching my mistake, Amelia wasn't born in 2009, but 2011 instead I had to go back to the vampire diaries timeline, which I was way off, and in this story Hayley's pregnancy was shorter than most typical pregnancies.. Next chapter will be dealing with Amelia's grief and an official introduction to a new character. So please continue to read and review.


	9. Evan

**Chapter 9**

It's been about a month since my move here, and about 2 weeks since my grandparent's funeral. I can't believe how horrible my life is turning out, first my parents die, and then my grandparents die, all within a month of each other. I've confided myself to my bedroom the entire time just weeping and crying every night thinking about the family that I no longer have. Everyone including Liam tried to talk to me and comfort me all to no avail. Honestly I wasn't really ready to talk to anyone let alone return to school. Suddenly I heard someone knocking at my door.

"Go away Jeremy" I said putting my pillow over my head. Since my grandparent's death, Jeremy has since moved in, claiming that he wouldn't feel right leaving me to live alone in such a big house.

I heard the door open and shut and I reluctantly looked up and saw Jeremy bringing in a plate of food.

"Come on Amelia, you need to eat" Jeremy said placing the tray on the bed.

"Later" I mumbled.

Jeremy sighed and moved the tray and sat next to me on the bed.

"Amelia I'm very worried about you, and as the rest of your friends are" Jeremy.

I sat up on the bed a little and scoffed at him. "I have lost my entire family in a matter of months, and people act like that after a couple of days I'm supposed to be a smiling and happy. You don't understand how I'm feeling; I have this void in my heart that I don't think will ever go away." With that I went back to sobbing very hardly, but Jeremy hugged me and rubbed my back while I continued to cry.

"Believe it or not I know what you're going through" Jeremy said trying to comfort me.

"You do" I asked pulling out of the embrace to look at him, and to my surprise he was fighting back tears.

Jeremy nodded and said "When I was in my teenage years, my parents were driving with my sister on their way home, when their car swerved and fell off the Wickery Bridge, my sister was the only survivor. Than months later our Aunt Jenna was turned and killed by an insane vampire. After that Elena and I were left with no immediate family."

"How did you deal with it" I asked ignoring the burning sensation from my eyes from all the crying.

"There were times I wondered that myself, but then I remembered all the people that I cared about and how much they mean to me, they helped me so much. Back then we was going through so many situations dealing with all sorts of supernatural stuff, and all I cared about was protecting the people close to me because they became part of my family."

Jeremy was right, in sort of weird way my friends became a part of my family, and I've been pushing them aside.

"I think I understand, but with everything going on, like finding out about the adoption and my grandparent's death, I don't know how they will be able to help me" I said honestly.

Jeremy smiled and said "Well then get dressed and let's go." Then he quickly left my room. I was very confused, but went ahead to start getting changed.

**Jordan's POV**

I was walking towards the old mansion, where were suppose to attempt to cheer Amelia up. Honestly I don't see how this will work, I mean she just lost the rest of her family and recently found out she was adopted from birth. Still there's a huge part of me that just wants to comfort her. It's strange ever since Amelia moved into town I feel connected to her somehow, and I can't figure out why. Every time I kiss Emma it feels so wrong now, and every time she questions it I just keep reassuring her it was nothing. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone. I turned around and saw a man about in his early 20's with blonde hair picking up what appeared to be books and putting them back in a box he was holding.

"Hey sorry about that man" I said getting down to help him pick up his books.

"It's ok accidents happen" he said.

When I got up I noticed a moving van right in front of the house we were standing in front of.

"You new here in town" I asked curiously, because I felt like I've seen him before.

"Actually I'm moving back, I was born here, but moved away a few years after my birth. I wanted to come back to my birth town because it's where my family had all grown up in, so I guess I just wanted to come back and reconnect with that" he explained.

Strange I honestly feel like I've seen this guy in town before, maybe he was visiting at the time or something.

"I'm Evan James by the way" he said with a smile offering to shake hands.

"Jordan Owens" I said shaking his hand. The moment though our hands touched I felt the electricity like I would with other halfas, but this was completely different, I felt like I couldn't breathe, it was like I was suffocating.

"Well um it was nice meeting you, but I really should be going" I said trying to breathe.

"Ok I hope we can hang out sometime" he said looking totally unaffected by me trying to breathe in and out.

When I was sure I was far away from Evan I let out a huge breathe. Just what the hell was that, I'm certain that he's defiantly a halfa, but never in my life have I experienced anything like that?

"Where have you been at, Amelia is almost here" Emma asked worriedly when I entered the mansion.

"Got a little side track" I lied.

"What's wrong" Emma asked noticing the worry looked on my face.

"It's nothing I promise" I said trying to convince her, and luckily she let it dropped.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell them about that Evan kid and what happened, but I knew it couldn't tell them now, we were all here to comfort Amelia and show her she isn't alone.

Amelia's POV

Jeremy was driving me to what I assumed was the mansion, because he parked the car by the field leading to the mansion. I knew I had no reason to be afraid, but I couldn't help but be a little nervous.

When we entered the room everyone was there, including Sharon, who surprised me by looking very sympathetic.

It was Jen that was the first one to speak.

"I know how alone you must feel Amelia, but we truly want to help you through this, I don't know if what we say here today will help you, but please just let us help you in anyway."

I was surprised when Sharon came up to me and said "I know I seem like a total bitch, and it's true I probably am because it's in my DNA to be intense, but it doesn't mean that I don't care or sympathize with other people. I apologize for making you feel like a freak after that training incident.

Then Sharon hugged me which really surprised me, but it only lasted for a second because she probably wasn't too comfortable with hugs.

Ethan came up to me with a vase of white roses, with a letter attached to it.

**When someone you love becomes a memory, that memory becomes a treasure.**

Liam just came up to me and pulled me into a tight hug, which felt so warm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jordan giving a death glare to Liam.

I couldn't help, but chuckle a little, which seemed to surprise them. I looked up at them with a genuine smile.

I sighed and said "Thank you for everything you guys have done for me, I know we all got off to a bad start, heck I thought you all were lunatics. But know everything's changed, even though I lost my biological parents, as well as my adoptive parents and grandparents, I haven't lost my entire family, because all of you are my family now."

Everyone just smiled at me; I knew nothing could ever ruin this moment.

"Did you guys hear that" Ethan said breaking the silence.

At first I was confused, but then I heard the sound of someone moving outside.

"Someone's here" Jen said starting to panic.

"Stay inside I'll go check it out" Jeremy said hurrying to the front door.

After a few minutes there was no more sound.

"I wonder what's going on" Ethan wondered aloud.

Suddenly Jeremy came crashing through a wall, falling onto the floor.

"Oh my god Jeremy" I said running over to him. I sighed in relief when I saw that he was able to sit up. I looked up and saw a man standing in the hole in which he threw Jeremy. He must be a vampire.

"I knew I smelled something delicious" he said with a sadistic smile.

"Get out of here" Sharon demanded throwing her energy at the vampire.

What happened next completely surprised us all; after the energy hit him he fell to the ground, but got up completely unharmed.

"What the hell he should be dead" Emma said terrified.

"Lucky for you only one of you gets to die" he said before vanishing.

"Where did he go" Jen asked.

I carefully tuned everyone out, to listen very carefully for any sign of movement. I suddenly heard a foot move.

I turned around and saw the man behind Liam.

"LIAM WATCH OUT" I yelled out, but it was too late the man grabbed Liam's necked and snapped it before disappearing.

"NOOOO" I screamed out in terror.

Normal POV

"I finished the job Evan" the man said reporting to Evan, the same man that Jordan had met earlier in the day.

Evan smiled and said "It looks like my plan has finally set in motion after all these years."

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 9 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter you will see the fate of Liam and how this all comes back to Evan. One my profile I have links so that you can see how I imagine what how the main characters look like, so that's there if you want to see how I imagined how they would look like. So please review and let me know what everyone thinks.


End file.
